Raph's Mistake, Mikey's Day with Spike
by colonelduckie
Summary: After Raph hurts Mikey, Splinter needs a new punishment for his hot-tempered son. (turtle-tot!) Gift/request for DropOfFire


**A/N: Well a while ago I hit 50 reviews a while ago (now I have 109!) So I gave my reviewer a gift-request. So DropOfFire this is for you!**

* * *

Master Splinter was in his room mediating, as he always did after traning is four young turtle sons in the art of ninjutsu and teaching them basic school work. He could hear yelling and screaming, in the playful manor, this was a normal occurrence. Then sound of braking glass and the cries of who could only be his youngest son Michelangelo reached his ears. Slowly, Splinter rose to his feet.

When Splinter entered the room his eldest son Leonardo was kneeling next to Michelangelo.

"Mikey, it's going to be okay," Leo soothed, "I will get father and he can patch you up!" he was trying to be cheerful for his injured younger brother.

With his small hands over a cut on his head Mikey only sobbed harder as his orange mask began to stain red with blood.

"My sons, what happened?" Splinter asked.

Splinter second youngest son began. "Mikey, was on the stairs and Raph was walking by. Well, Mikey lost his balance he slipped and he fell, knocking over Raph who was walking by. Mikey landed on top of him and Raph got angry and flipped him and sent him flying. Mikey landed on the side table crashing into the lamp." Donatello finished.

"It was a complete accident too, sensei," Leo added in.

"How did Michelangelo slip?" Splinter asked trying to get all the facts.

"He was sitting on the steps reading one of his comic books like he always does and he had a cup of water and he got excited and knocked it over. He was going to the kitchen to get something to clean the mess up when it happened," Leo explained.

"Where is Raphael now?" Splinter asked for missing son.

"I think he went to his room," Donnie said.

Splinter nodded and knelt down next to his crying son. "Let me see your cut, Michelangelo," Splinter said trying to pull his son's hands from the cut.

Reluctantly, Mikey pulled his hands away. "It hurts," he cried, "and not just my head."

Splinter untied his son's over the head orange mask to get a better look at the cut. "I will need to clean it out," Splinter said, "I see a few shards of glass…"

"Glass in my head!?" Mikey wailed, "will it go into my blood?" Mikey was now panicking and Splinter regretting mentioning the shards of glass.

"Michelangelo, deep breaths," Splinter instructed, "I can get the glass out, there is no need to worry."

Mikey stared wide eyed at his father. "Y-you can?" he asked.

"Yes, my son I can," Splinter chuckled, and then gave his son a smile. "Come with me and we can clean it up. Tell me what else hurts?" Splinter said as he scooped Mikey up in his arms and carried him off to the bathroom.

"My arm!" Mikey cried.

Splinter could see a bruise had already formed on his son's right arm. Once they arrived to the bathroom Splinter placed Mikey on the counter. "Does this hurt," he ask gently placing his soft paw on Mikey's shoulder.

"Yes!" Mikey cried as if Splinter had pressed down hard. "Is it broken!?"

"No, my son, it is not broken, just bruised," Splinter said calmly. Using a small pair of tweezers he carefully removed the glass from his son's cut.

"Stop," Mikey wined trying to push Splinter's paw away.

"Michelangelo, you must stop I need to do this. I know it hurts, but you could get sick if I don't take out all the glass. I am almost done."

Mikey continued to whine, but he stopped trying to push his father's paw away. When Splinter finished cleaning the cut to his son's head he placed a bandage over the cut. Next, Splinter rummaged through his box of cures of found some Witch Hazel and began to rub it on his son's bruise.

"What is this stuff?" Mikey asked.

"It is called Witch Hazel, and it will help your bruise heal," Splinter explained.

"I like the name," Mikey commented, "it's funny."

Splinter smiled at his son. He could hear voices behind him. He could see three turtles standing in the doorway.

"Mikey going to me okay?" Donnie asked.

"Yes, he will," Splinter told them going to pick Mikey up, but Mikey stopped him.

"NO! Don't let them see me! I'm naked!" Mikey cried.

"Mikey we never wear clothing," Leo said.

"No, no, my mask!" Mikey cried covering his face.

"Michelangelo it is okay, I will make you a new one," Splinter told him.

"But I liked that one!"

"Do not worry you will not even notice a difference," Splinter told his son.

"Okay," Mikey said shakily.

Smiling, Splinter lifted Mikey from the counter and set him on the ground. Leo and Donnie ran up to Mikey giving him a hug, Raph stayed back holding his pet turtle Spike.

"Spikey!" Mikey called out.

"I told you not to call him that! His name is Spike, not Spikey," Raph snapped.

"Sorry Raphie," Mikey mumbled.

"And I said not call that that either!"

"Sorry," Mikey sniffled and lowered his head.

"Raphael, there is no need to rude to you brother, especially since you hurt him," Splinter scolded.

"He is the one who jumped on me," Raph shouted pointing his free hand at Mikey.

"He fell!" Leo snapped "I saw it."

"Don't stick-"

"Enough!" Splinter called stopping the argument between his two eldest sons. Mikey was on the verge of tears again.

"I agree with Leonardo, it was an accident, and for injuring your brother you will be punished," Splinter had his arms crossed.

"Mikey is the one who jumped on me!" Raph snapped.

"Even if that was true, you reaction was far worst that what he did to you."

Raph placed Spike on his shoulder crossed his arms and pouted. "Fine what will it be this time?" Raph grumbled.

Splinter knew that every punishment he had tried on his red clad son has never worked, but upon seeing his growing love of his pet turtle Splinter got a new idea.

"You must allow Michelangelo to care for Spike for one day, and if you intervene too much, the punishment will only extend," Splinter look to Raph, who was in complete shock.

"Can't I just color with him again?" Raph snapped.

"Last time you played with your brother, you broke all his crayons and got yourself grounded for a week."

"I don't agree to this punishment! I will take a grounding!"

"You will still have to give up you pet for one day even if you chose to take a grounding," Splinter said.

Raph growled, "So I let Mikey play with Spike for one day and I don't get grounded or any other punishment?" He questioned.

"That is correct," Splinter said.

"Fine," Raph moaned.

Splinter turned to Mikey, "You must respect that Spike is your brother's pet, care for him as if he were your own pet."

"Yeah and don't paint his shell like you did before!" Raph snapped.

"I promise sensei," Mikey said smiling.

"Raphael, one last thing," Splinter said as Raph turned way, "I did not hear an apology from you."

Raph glared at Mikey, "sorry," he mumbled.

"I expect a true one by day's end tomorrow," Splinter said sharply.

"Fine," Raph moaned and he went off to his room.

The next morning was the big day for Mikey, he got to care for his brother's pet turtle.

"Okay Mikey I need you to listen to me," Raph said holding Spike in his hands.

"Yes Raph," Mikey said.

"Rule one: no painting his shell! Rule two: don't feed him any more than this," Raph handed his brother a bag with some lettuce in it. "It has to last all day remember." Raph looked at his brother to make sure he was understanding the rules so far. "Rule three: no dropping him. Rule four: don't let him watch _Space Heroes_ it's too dumb for him," this ruled earned his a fiery glare from Leo.

"I promise!" Mikey declared.

"All right, Spike you get to spend the day with Mikey," Raph said addressing his pet, "Mikey promises to take good care of you. Be good for him." Raph handed his pet turtle to Mikey.

Mikey carefully held Raph's pet in his hands, this was only the third time he was allowed to hold him. The last time was when Raph was sick and Mikey tried to paint his shell with a get well message, but that did not go over well.

"Come on Spike! I am going to draw you a picture!" Mikey ran off into his room and shut the door.

Raph paced in front of Mikey's room all morning. He could hear Mikey giggling and talking with Spike.

"Raphael can I see you for a moment," Splinter asked.

"Hai sensei," Raph said going to his father.

In Splinter's hands Raph could see an orange mask. "I think it would mean a great deal to your brother if you give this to him."

Raph excepted the mask, "Okay sensei," he said. Raph held the orange mask in his hand, as he walk to his brother's room. He raised it hand to knock on the door. "Mikey, I have something for you," he said.

Mikey opened the door, Raph could see Spike sitting on his brother's bed chomping on a lettuce leaf.

"Here ya go Mikey," Raph said shoving the orange mask in brother's hands.

"Thank you Raph!" Mikey said smiling tying is mask in place covering the bandage that Splinter placed on his head the day before.

Seeing the bandage on is brother's head Raph felt bad, "Sorry-I-hurt-ya." Raph turned his head away as he spoke.

Mikey hugged his brother, "just don't do it again okay?"

"Raph, Mikey lunch!" Donnie called to his brothers.

Raph turned around towards the kitchen without another word. Mikey went into his room to retrieve his brother's pet turtle and the piece of lettuce he was chomping on.

All during lunch Raph was casting sideways glances at is younger brother and pet turtle.

After lunch Mikey scooped up Spike and ran back to his room, shutting the door behind him.

"What is he doing in there!" Raph snapped after he had been pacing in front of his brother's door for nearly two hours.

"My guess would be playing with Spike," Leo said cooly.

"Oh, shut up and watch your stupid show," Raph snapped back.

"Your the one who asked," Donnie said walking out of his lab and joining Leo on the couch.

"Who asked you!?"

"Well you did technically when you-ow!"

"Raph do not throw things at Donnie," Leo said picking up the small toy Raph used to throw at Donnie. "This is why you always get punished. You need to-" Leo stopped as Raph held another small toy in his hand. "Go right a head throw that, and then see how Splinter punishes you this time," Leo said smiling. Raph dropped the toy and kicked it across the lair instead.

"But, Spike in alone in there with the little punk!" Raph snapped.

"It's just Mikey, why are you so worried?" Leo asked.

"Think about what you just said, _alone with Mikey,_" Raph stressed the last few words. "Last time Spike was alone with Mikey he painted his shell!"

"You were sick and Mikey was trying to make you feel better," Donnie said remembering that day.

"Well, I ain't sick now so he better not paint his shell! It took me a week to get it clean! This is so unfair it like-"

"A punishment?" Leo finished.

"Shut up Leo," Raph grumbled and he continued to pace in front of Mikey's room.

"Did you ever try knocking to see if he will let you in?" Donnie asked.

"Donnie you are a genius!" Raph called out as he knocked on the door.

"Yeah," Mikey's voice came from inside.

"Can I come in?"

"You alone?"

"Yeah who else would be with me?" Raph rolled his eyes.

"I dunno," Mikey called back, "that's what always say in the movies."

"This is not a movie! Can I come in or not?"

"Yeah sure you can come in," Mikey called.

When Raph entered the room Mikey was laying on his back with Spike on his plastron. He was dangling a piece of lettuce just outside of Spike's reach causing the non-mutant turtle to reach for it.

"Mikey quite, teasing him!" Raph scolded.

"It's just a game," Mikey said lowering the lettuce leaf so that Spike could take it.

"Well stop!" Raph snapped.

"Raph give me an hour, and I will return Spike to you," Mikey smiled.

"Okay," Raph nodded.

An hour later Mikey stepped out of his room. Spike was sitting on his shoulder, around Spike's face was a small scrap or red fabric.

"Here you go!" Mikey said handed Raph a picture he drew. The drawing was of Raph with Spike sitting on his shoulder.

Raph looked at the picture. "You drew this?" he asked. This was the first time he had ever seen one of his brother's drawings, typically he kept his art work to himself.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think?**


End file.
